


When Words Fail..

by skylarose13



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Love and ghost hunting, Naru is in denial, Playlist, Protective Oliver, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarose13/pseuds/skylarose13
Summary: Mai is going off to England for college, and after a fight with her now ex-boyfriend, it seems like the best place for her. Little did she know she would end up spending every day with Naru. Now with Mai's growing powers and the pressure from Naru, she might explode. Join Mai as she deals with college life, relationships and her new job as a ghost hunter once again.
Relationships: Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I started on fanfiction when I was younger called When Words Fail, Music Speaks by picklegirl7. That's still me just with a less cringe username. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first 2 versions. Also just want to note it will follow the remake more than the original.  
> I also made a Spotify playlist with all the songs for each chapter https://open.spotify.com/playlist/40YmCOQG4IBQhR3WI6QZGy?si=SdsXVREPR9G4jndYtM293w

“Mai you know I love you, but why do you have to go to college so far away. Isn’t there any in Japan for you stupid ghost stuff.” Mai’s boyfriend asked, he never understood the whole ghost thing and hoped she would grow out of it before college.

“Not any good ones and it's not stupid, it's the reason I met my family,” Mai said thinking back to her days at SPR.

“You’re talking about Takigawa and Matsuzaki right,” he said with a sigh, “You know they aren’t your real family right, friends and family are two different things, Mai.”

“Yes Elijah, I know the difference but they have helped me out many different times, and makes them my family. I consider everyone who worked for SPR, my family.”

“Even your old boss, the one who lied to everyone and then left leaving you without a job. If I ever met him I would kick his ass ” Mai laughed at that already knowing how that would play out.

“Why do you say things like that, you’ve never met him and you chose only to look at all the negatives ignoring everything else,” Mai signed even if it hurt to think of Naru she was happy to know he was doing a little better in England. Sometimes she wondered if he missed her, or even thought of her for that matter.

“Well Mai I gotta go, Suzume asked me to help her study for her English final,” Elijah gave Mai a kiss before rushing out the door to meet their friend.

“I wish he would just tell me the truth,” sighed Mai.

Mai’s instincts are very good at picking up when people aren't telling the truth, and it seemed that's all Elijah and Suzume had been doing. Mai trusted them both but lately, she was starting to suspect something was going on. Mai didn’t want to just ask because she didn’t want Elijah to think she didn't trust him, and she couldn’t just look through his phone without feeling guilty. So all she did was sit down and continue writing her essay for her application to Cambridge University. After that, she emailed to Yasu and Madoka for a quick proofread before she would send it to the commission's committee.

Mai got up from her table and made her way to the kitchen, after a little digging she figured tea would be good for dinner. Lately, Mai had been busy working at the cafe, college applications, and boy drama to even remember to get groceries. Mai started the water and noticed her phone ringing, she grabbed it and answered it walking back into the kitchen.

“Mai this essay is just amazing, if Martin doesn’t accept you I might just have to kill him,” Mai laughed at her friend.

“Thanks, Mado….” Before Mai could finish her sentence she was cut off by a very familiar voice that sent chills down her neck. 

“Can you please refrain from the murder of my father,” Naru said coldly. “Also I don’t think Mai’s essay could even be close to murder level.”

“Noll, do we have to work on your manners again.” Madoka replied sharply before her voice became serious, “Mai, Yasu told me that you have been having some doubts about Elijah, what happened.”

“Look Naru you haven’t even read my essay so how can you say it's bad,” Mai said sounding very annoyed, hoping it would change the subject

“You’re right Mai, I haven't read it, but I'm going to have Madoka email to me I can,” He said making Mai very self-conscious, “Oh, and don't use me to avoid Madoka's questions.”

Before Mai could answer she heard the tea kettle hissing, Mai muttered something about her tea being done and having to go before hanging up. She rushed over to the kettle, poured herself a glass, and placed herself in front of the TV. Mai sat comfortably watching an American show to work on her English when she heard a knock at her door. She answered and found no one but Elijah at her door drunker than ever. With a sigh, she put him on the couch and gave him some tea.

“I thought you two were just studying,” Mai asked, sounding slightly pissed.

“Don’t get mad, we were, but then one thing led to another and we found ourselves at a club,” Mai glared daggers at Elijah before he continued, “ Come on Mai, we used to party all the time, it's not like anything happened.” Elijah waited for Mai to say something but she just looked at him with a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes. “Look, babe, I gotta piss, I’ll be right back and I’ll make it up to you.”

Mai silently waited for Elijah when she saw his phone light up, curiously she grabbed her boyfriend's phone wondering who would text him this late at night.

_ Wow, tonight was fun, when are you gonna leave that boring bitch, so we can mess around whenever we want to. -Kisses Suzume _

_ PS Mai wasn’t kidding when she said you were good. _

Tears filled in Mai's eyes as she waited for something to say it was a joke, but nothing came. Elijah came running out of the bathroom as his phone fell to the floor, he tried to grab Mai but she pushed his hands away.

“ 1 year, I wasted 1 year of my life on you. I almost gave up my dream college to stay with you, and this is what you do. I’ve been nothing but honest and loving to you, and Suzume was one of my best friends. How could you do something like that and then come to my house.” Tears poured out of Mai's eyes as she looked up at her boyfriend for the first time this conversation.

Elijah wiped the tears from her eyes, Mai didn’t stop him, but only because she didn’t have the energy to do so. He looked in her eyes contemplating what to say to fix this, but nothing could take the pain away from her.

“Do you remember when I first transferred from America,” Mai nodded not understanding where he was going with this, “So you remember the day we first met in English class. I never paid attention because I already knew the language, but it was a mandatory class so I had to take it. Well, there was this girl in my class and one day she looked Mrs. Michi dead in the eye and told her she was wrong. I Looked up to read the board and she was right, now Mrs. Michi was flipping and I just couldn’t stop laughing. She asked what was so funny and I translated the sentence she wrote, and then she kicked us both out of the room. I will never regret doing that because I met you that day.” Mai laughed a little and Elijah gave a sad smile before continuing. “Mai I love you and only you, I lost sight of that, but thinking of how we met made me remember. You always state your mind and aren't afraid to tell people when they're wrong, but you're so kind and compassionate to everyone. I was drunk and I did something stupid, I let Suzume blur my love for you. Mai, please forgive me, I will never hurt you again.”

Mai stared into Elijah's deep blue eyes, she remembered when she first saw them they reminded her of the ocean. At first glance, some would compare them to Narus, but they were darker and filled with hurt. While Elijah's were so clear with the light blue that shone through the darker blue. Mai fell in love with those eyes, part of her wanted to believe him, kiss him and tell him she loved him. The other part wanted to slap him and scream at him for making her love him and then breaking her like this. She was at a loss for words and broke their eye contact focusing on the floor. Finally, she decided she needed to say something, but she couldn’t answer him not today, not now, not ever.

“Eli, you need to leave,” Mai couldn’t stop the tears as she pushed his hands away and opened the door. “You need to get out of here now and never come back. I...I loved you and I trusted you, how can I trust you after this. I can’t even look at you right now, you're not the Elijah I fell in love with, and I need you to get out of my house.”

Elijah walked slowly out the door with tears falling as well before he could say anything Mai shut the door and walked back into her kitchen sobbing uncontrollably. She didn’t normally drink much, but tonight she could make an exception. Grabbing the bottle of vodka from her cupboard, she walked back into her living room. After a while of listening to sad songs and drinking way too much, Mai noticed an email from the one and only narcissist himself.

_ Mai, I’m surprised, this is actually good. Nothing close to anything I could write, but Madoka was right. I would be shocked if my father doesn't accept you. Honestly, he will most likely want to study your powers first hand, so plan on the possibility of an internship. I know Madoka will convince him to put you on her, mine, and Lin's team, so don't worry about cultural differences. Now back to the essay I have a few suggestions, so message me when you wake up.  _

__ __ __ __ __ _ -Professor Oliver Davis _

_ Hey, Naru that seems just great the sooner I can leave this country full of cheaters the better. Did you know that Madoka told me to control my emotions because I could maybe cause a poltergeist? Well haha, she was right because when I saw the messages wooah did my living drop a few degrees, AND I’m pretty sure my lamp started floating, but a little…. No lots of alcoholic beverages stopped that. Well Noll talk to you later  _ __

_ -Mai T. _

Mai stared at her laptop blankly before she noticed Naru was calling her, she was tempted just not to answer but something told her not to. Finally, she accepted the call and waited for Noll to freak out, and boy was she right.

“Mai are you an idiot, actually I know the answer to that, yes you are. You are very stupid. What were you thinking, because I don’t think you were. Mai you're a small person and to drink that much could lead to alcohol poisoning,” Mai drunkenly cut Naru off from his rant.

“Okay, Oliver, you're at a 5 and we need you to be at a 1 here. Now am I drunk? Yes….very, but I do know when to stop drinking. Plus a hangover is just another reason to skip work tomorrow because I know Elijah will go there, and I don’t want to see him. Now I’m going to be rude and hang up the phone because I’m depressed and probably need to sleep because when I wake up tomorrow I’m going to regret ever sending you that.”

With that Mai ended the call and stumbled to her room. She sat down on her bed and gazed up at the moon, it was moments like this when she could have her mom to tell her it was all gonna be okay.

“I don’t get why everyone hurts me like this, Elijah, Naru. Why can’t I just find someone to love me and really love me, not lie or tell me I love someone else. I just don’t understand why everyone leaves me,” Mai said to the sky above her, “but what would I know, I’m some fool talking to the moon.”

* * *

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Tryin' to get to you  
In hopes, you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon


	2. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Sorry by Sleeping with Sirens. One major difference between this version and the original is most of Narus lines/ actions; I feel I made him a little too OOC in the first version. Hope you all enjoy the story and I will try to get the rest of the written chapters revised and uploaded soon  
> Also if you have any feedback/comments let me know in the comments, I always love reading what people have to say

Naru awoke to the sound of someone knocking, the door opened to reveal his dear mother Luella. She had on an ear to ear smile, and Naru already knew what this conversation was going to be about. With a sigh, he braced for the never-ending questions from his mother and boy was he right, but that was no surprise as he was most always right.

“So Oliver, what is your relationship with this Mai girl I’ve heard so much about?” Luella questioned.

“She worked for me in Japan, she was one of the most useful people on the Japan team. Hard worker, but still tended to daze off.”

“I see, but what do you personally think about her?”

Naru thought about it for a few moments before answering, choosing his words very carefully. He wouldn’t want to give his mother any ideas, “ Mai is a very kind-hearted person who will throw herself into danger to protect anyone. She's very stubborn and will always stand up for what she believes is right. She has the ability to see the good in everyone. Even with her past, she's caring and she tries not to dwell on the negatives.”

“What happened when she was younger?” Luella asked worriedly.

“Her father died when Mai was very little, and then later in her childhood her mother also died. She had a teacher that helped her but by high school, Mai was living by herself. After my case at her school, her principal told me about it, and I offered her a job to help her out.”

“So she was the girl who broke your camera?” Luella thought before continuing, “I always wondered why you hired an assistant, but now I understand. That was very kind of you Noll, have you talked to her lately?”

“Madoka and I proofread her application and helped with the scholarship information. I know Madoka has talked to her daily since her breakup a few months ago, and I believe she's planning a trip to go see Mai and the rest of SPR.”

“That sounds great, it would be a good time for your father and me to meet our new transfer student, she will be staying with us the summer before school starts.”

“Mai?” Naru asked, completely shocked.

“Why of course, Madoka told me so much about her it would just be weird for her to stay with a different family. I thought we had to go as well, did I forget to tell you about this sooner? Now it's mandatory for you to go as well, you need to meet her too.”

“But I already know her, what's the point of meeting her again?”

“It's a good thing to start fresh, and it would also be good for you to plan a dinner or something with your old team. Well, Madoka already planned it, but you have to go.” Before Naru could object Luella continued again, “There's no getting out of this, you're going and that's final.”

Noll left his parent's house for his apartment in a very unpleasant mood. Now it wasn’t that he hated the idea of seeing his team again, it was the fact that Madoka planned the whole trip. She even gave him an itinerary for the whole night. First, they meet at the hotel, then eat at some restaurant, and finally, end the night at a karaoke club. He didn’t see the point in needless socializing, especially when it led to spending time at a bar. There was nothing he hated more than drunken idiots.

Naru unlocked his door and made his way to his room to pack his things, something told him he was really going to hate this trip. Not only would he get behind in his work, but he also wouldn’t have any time for his book either. After he finished packing he went to his office to try and work on said book, but he just couldn’t focus. He just moved into his apartment and it was far too messy for him to focus on anything else. 

He already finished unpacking his bedroom, living room, and kitchen but he completely forgot about his office. The only reason he got this apartment was it was right next to Cambridge, and he didn’t want such a long ride to work. He was hoping for a two-bedroom, but all he seemed to find was this three-bedroom. Now he had an empty useless room he didn’t know what to do with, maybe use it for storage?

* * *

Naru woke up to the sound of his alarm going off at around 5 am, he tiredly made his way into the bathroom to get ready. After he was dressed and ready for the day, he went into the kitchen to start his tea. One thing he was looking forward to was somehow getting some of Mai’s tea. Once his tea was done he picked out a book to read until his mother arrived. Naru was about halfway into his book when he heard the knock, he let his mother in before grabbing his suitcase and making his way out the door.

“So Noll, how are you going to con Mai into making you tea,” Madoka asked jokingly.

“Now who said I was going to have Mai make me tea?”

“Come on Noll, you ordered for tea every 2 hours like clockwork.”

“I highly doubt you kept track of how often I asked for tea.”

“We counted, and you didn’t ask. Asking would involve a question, Mai tea is an order.”

Before Naru could continue his bickering they arrived at the airport. After going through customs and stopping for a quick breakfast they reached their dock. Taking a seat they made small talk before finally getting on the plane. Naru sighed when Madoka took the seat next to him, there went his peace and quiet.

The plane 12-hour plane ride was Naru’s personal hell, the only time Madoka stopped talking was when she took a 2-hour nap. 5/6ths of his ride was Naru trying to read while Madoka discussed Mai with his mother. Naru found himself listening when Madoka talked about Mai and her ex.

Madoka explained how he hasn’t left Mai alone since and has been trying to win her back with gifts. She seemed really worried about Mai taking him back, she said Mai wasn’t able to eat for a week after the breakup. Naru found himself growing very mad at the thought of someone hurting Mai that much, and why hasn’t Mai said anything about this to him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t speaking to her like before, it was mostly school talk but he was there for her if she needed someone. He really hoped she knew that, but then again she was going to be his student and coworker soon. She probably wouldn’t want to discuss that with her professor.

Just as the plane was landing a strange thought went through Naru’s mind, which he quickly pushed away. He stepped off the plane and into the Japanese airport taking in the familiar scent of Japan. Once he made to his hotel room he unpacked and made his way to the lobby for the awkward night ahead. Tonight he and his parents were meeting Mai for dinner, and he already knew his mother had ideas of a relationship. Naru didn’t know what exactly Madoka told his mother, but whatever it gave her hope.

* * *

Once they picked up Mai, they headed to a fancy Japanese restaurant called Narisawa. Naru could easily tell how uncomfortable Mai felt, and silently cursed his mother for picking this restaurant. They took their seats at the table and Luella made sure he sat next to Mai, she could be quite annoying sometimes.

“So Mai, I must say I'm very excited about you staying with us this summer,” Luella looked up from the menu before continuing, “Do you have everything packed for next week, and Madoka is flying back with you right?”

“Thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys, it's very sweet of you,” Mai smiled brightly, “As Far as packing I’m mostly packed just little things here and there, and yup me and Madoka are going to be hotel roomies for a week.”

“What do you mean, why aren’t you staying at your apartment?” Naru questioned glancing over to Mai.

“Well my lease expired yesterday and if I wanted to stay for another week I would have to pay for a whole other month, so Madoka said I could just room with her.”

“Well Mai, how is your English, do you have a tutor helping you?” Martin asked.

“Yes, my ex-boyfriend was originally from America, so he’s been helping me out a lot.” Luella raised an eyebrow at the mention of Elijah.

“Are you still keeping in touch with him?” Naru asked surprisingly. Catching both his mother and Mai off guard.

“Well yeah, we’re trying to be just friends, but it's really difficult,” Mai sighed before continuing, “I think distance is the best thing for us, but he's already planning a trip once I get settled into my dorm.”

“Dorm?” Luella questioned unknowingly cutting Naru off, “If you work for BSPR you have to live outside of campus, some formality or something weird like that.”

“Oh, I guess I start looking for apartments when I get to England then,” Naru could tell Mai was worried about the apartment but it seemed to go over his parent's heads. He didn’t know if Mai would be able to afford an apartment, and he knew she wouldn’t let anyone else pay for her rent. He instinctively began thinking of ways to help Mai without insulting her.

The rest of dinner went by fast with small talk and before he knew it they were making their way to the exit. He saw his mother begging his father for something, and when he heard his father's sigh he knew she had won.

“Well kids it's been fun, but I think me and Martin are going to do a little sightseeing,” she linked her arm in Martins before smiling at Naru, “Oliver be a dear and accompany Mai back to the hotel.”

Naru and Mai slowly made their way to the train station in silence, as Mai dragged her feet along the pavement she tripped and began to fall to the ground. Naru quickly caught her just in time and pulled her into his arms. He quickly let her go when he noticed the slight blush on her face.

“Still as clumsy as ever I see,” Naru smiled at her slightly before continuing, “It's safe to say I’ll have to start saving you again.”

“Hey, you jerk I’m perfectly capable of saving myself.”

“Says the one who just about fell onto the ground,” Naru staggered slightly causing Mai to look at him, “Mai I need to ask you something?”

“Ummm okay, what’s up?”

“Are you dating Elijah again?”

Mai froze and brought her eyes to meet Narus, “N-no, he wants to, but I told him we should try being friends.”

“Mai, why didn’t you tell me that you were struggling?”

“I just didn’t think you would care.”

“Why would you think I wouldn’t care about you being in pain and feeling so hurt.”

“Well, I’m sorry Naru I didn't see you as the person who would care about other people’s relationships and feelings.”

“What do you think of me, that I’m some kind of a senseless asshole,” Naru looked at Mai before adding, “I care when people treat you bad Mai, is that so hard to believe?”

“Are you serious, did you forget everything that happened, I believe remembering you not giving a crap about me. Or did you forget the time you left me alone and confused crying in the woods? You know what Naru I don't need an escort back to the hotel.”

Before Naru could comprehend everything Mai said she was already walking away. Naru pushed through the sea of people and tried to catch up with Mai, but he made it just in time to see the train doors shut right before Mai stepped inside. Naru cursed to himself before taking a seat waiting for the next train.

“Get in a fight with your girlfriend?” asked a little old lady who sat down next to him.

“She’s not my girlfriend but yes,” Naru said sounding a little angrier than he expected. 

“Seems like you care about her a lot, not many men go chasing after someone like that.”|

“Well, she makes me do some crazy things,” Naru stated, wondering why he just said that.

“Love will do that to people.”

* * *

Naru made it to the hotel and quickly made his way to Madoka's room and began pounding on the door. Mai opened the door sheepishly as Naru walked angrily into the room and began glaring down at the poor girl.

“I get that you're a little mad, but are you stupid enough to walk alone at night. You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse.”

“Naru I live by myself, I walk myself home every day. I’m not some child who needs someone to watch over me.”

“Mai when you go running off like that I worry that you’ll do something stupid and I’ll blame myself.” Naru stepped closer to Mai and looked at her, “I can see how you would think I wouldn’t care about you, I was young and stupid back then. I do care about you Mai and I always have.” Naru took another step to Mai, “When I heard what Elijah did to you it made me so mad that someone could ever hurt you like that, but what made me furious was the fact that I hurt you just like he did. Mai, I’m so sorry for hurting you and letting you down, I never stopped worrying about you. And,” Just then Madoka walked into the room.

.....................................................

“Oh, umm, I’m sorry, do you guys want me to leave?” she questioned looking at Mai.

“No I was just leaving,” Naru said shortly before slipping out of the room.

“So what was that about, seemed pretty intense?” Madoka questioned.

“Oh it was nothing, but I’m really tired I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a quick shower, good night Mai.”

“Night.”

Mai quickly jumped into bed and tried her best to keep from crying, she didn’t understand the emotions she was feeling. Her body was numb and she wanted a distraction from her own thoughts. She reached into her bag and fished out her iPod, hitting shuffle on her sad songs playlist. 

I've been thinking lately  
About you and me  
And all the questions left unanswered  
How it all could be  
And I hope you know  
You never left my head  
And if I ever let you down  
I'm sorry


	3. Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really wanted to change the song, but when I wrote this chapter initially I wrote it with this song in mind. So when updating and rewriting it was almost impossible to use any other songs. That being said once I get past all of the old chapters I can't wait to use some fresh songs, other than the ones from a few years ago.

Mai’s body twisted back and forth awkwardly in her bed, as that is normal for someone forcefully trying to be woken up. Madoka stood next to Mai’s bed as she quickly grew frustrated at her current situation. Finally, she caved in and retreated to get assistance from an outside source. With a grin on his face, the eager monk grabbed the sleeping Mai and spun her around the room. With one unhappy but fully awake Mai the day was finally ready to begin.

Mai quickly got dressed and ready for the day, then made her way down into the hotel lobby. Confronted by all of SPR Mai was quickly informed of the plans for the day. First, the girls would go shopping while the guys went to do guy things, then they would meet up for dinner. Mai wasn’t really in the mood to go shopping so she lied to Madoka telling her she didn’t feel well and wanted to sleep until dinner. Mai made her way back to her room zoning out as she walked, she didn’t even notice the person in front of her before it was too late. She gazed dazedly up at the person she hit and made out some very familiar blue eyes.

“Watch where you’re going,” Naru said, getting very annoyed, “why aren’t you with the others?”

“Don’t want to go shopping,” she shrugged, “well, can’t afford to go shopping.”

“I’m sure the others were planning to get you things as a going-away present.”

“Yeah, maybe, but it’s too late now.”

“Hey, Mai, come with me for a second,” Naru said calmly.

A light blush covered Mai’s cheeks as she nodded and began to follow behind  Naru silently. What did he want from her? A few moments later they were inside Naru’s hotel room which was double the size of hers.

“Wow,” Mai said gawking over the room, “your room is massive.”

“Well, it’s good that you enjoy it because we will be sharing it for a week.”

“Excuse me?” Mai questioned shocked

“Well, it seems Madoka is needed back in England and my mother wants me to take a case while I’m here,” Naru paused for a second, “so you will be staying here with me and helping me on the case.”

“Oh, I get it so it's like one last case with SPR?”

“No, not exactly, it will just be me, you, and maybe Monk if we need him.” Mai quietly listened to Naru as he explained more about the case to her. “I don’t see this case requiring a whole team, plus that means fewer paychecks I’ll have to write later.”

Naru explained that a local cafe down the street has had lots of suspicious activities happening that have been affecting its business. Workers have claimed to see a young woman standing near one of the windows, along with teacups being thrown across the cafe, and sounds of a couple fighting when no one is there. Naru further noted that the cafe itself was very small and only had 3 rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a seating area. After he finished explaining everything he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“Are you coming?”

“Coming?”

“To go look at the cafe,” Naru sighed, getting annoyed already.

“Oh yeah, sure,” she said running up to Naru, “Guess I would have been better just going shopping.”

Naru and Mai strolled to the cafe in silence. Mai had a feeling that a solo case with Naru was going to give her one massive headache, and she regretted not bringing ibuprofen. Soon enough they reached the cafe and were met by a nice older lady. She looked to be in her late fifties with brown and gray hair mixed together.

“Hello, you must be Oliver and Mai correct,” she asked, “my name is Wakako Kazama.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Wakako,” Mai greeted kindly.

“Oh please dear, call me Kazama.”

“Are you the one showing us on the tour?” Naru questioned from next to Mai getting straight to the point.

“Yes I am, but my cafe is rather small so the tour won’t take too long,” Kazama looked at Naru before continuing, “then following the tour is an interview correct?”

“Yes, it is so we can learn a little more about the history of the cafe and any other experiences that we weren’t informed of initially.”

Kazama led the two around the kitchen and dining area explaining various phenomena that happen in both places. She explained that they would only be able to investigate when the cafe was closed but they could leave cameras up during the day. After the tour, they took a seat at one of the many tables and soon a young waitress brought out some tea out for them.

“Do you have any clue what this space was used for before it was a cafe?” Naru asked.

“Well, when I bought it from the bank it was a single bedroom apartment, just like the loft above it. I rented out the upper floor and turned this floor into a small cafe.”

“Do you have any idea what happened to the previous owner?” Mai thought aloud.

“Well I know he also rented out the floors but he one day sold the building after one of his tenants went missing.” Naru was quickly writing in his notebook as she talked.

“Strange,” Mai muttered, something felt wrong to her.

“You said that you rented the upper floor, has the tenant reported any strange activities as well?”

“No, and I even asked her about it, she says she hasn’t had anything strange happen at all.”

“That will be all for now, Mai and I will be back tomorrow after close to begin our investigation.”

Naru gathered his notebook and coat and made his way outside with Mai following behind him.

“Hey, Naru, why did you bring your coat? It's not cold out.”

“Well now it’s not but since we are on our way to dinner then to whatever stupid activity Madoka has planned it will be.”

“Dinner, is it that late already?”

“It appears so.”

Soon all of SPR was sitting at a big table in some random restaurant talking and bickering between themselves. Naru sat silently as Madoka talked with Lin while Mai and Yasuhara laughed with Ayako, John, and Monk. Masoko occasionally joined their conversation while she glanced up at Naru occasionally. Narus' eyes, however, stayed glued on Mai laughing, talking, and being happy. He noted how much better she looked when she was smiling before quickly erasing the thought from his mind.

After dinner was over SPR made their way over to a bar just down the street before calling it a night. Naru once again watched Mai drinking and he clocked it to wanting to make sure she didn’t drink too much, but truthfully it was because he just couldn’t take his eyes off her. Just then someone sat down next to him and gazed at Mai as well.

“She’s just gorgeous when she’s smiling and laughing like that. Looking at her is like looking at a photo where everything in the background is blurred out but her,” Naru nodded agreeing with the stranger sitting next to him, “you know her?”

Naru nodded.

“Yeah me too,”

Mai Finally looked over at Naru for the first time since dinner and when she saw what was sitting next to him she was shocked. Monk and Ayako noticed and looked to see what Mai was staring at, sitting right next to Naru was Elijah. Yasu quickly gathered Mai to go do some shots with him at the bar.

Naru quickly connected the dots as to who the person sitting next to was and was quickly getting angry. He wanted nothing more than to hurt the man who had caused Mai so much pain. His eyes connected with Lin’s as he noticed the temperature begin dropping dramatically.

“Go outside,” Lin demanded and Naru didn’t bother fighting with him

Naru was leaning against the wall outside the bar when he noticed a familiar girl walk up to him drunkenly. He sighed looking down at the girl who looked so happy earlier.

“Take me home,” she asked quietly.

Naru grabbed her hand and walked back into the bar going up to Madoka, “I taking Mai back.”

“Okay, Yasu this is all your fault, making her drink tequila,” she glared at him.

“How was I supposed to know, she doesn’t tell me that stuff.

Naru led Mai out of the bar never letting go of her hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by Elijah who followed them out without anyone noticing what was happening.

“Where do you think you are taking her,” he asked looking at Mai who grabbed onto the back of Naru’s shirt.

“Back to our hotel room so she can get some sleep,” Naru shot back not in the mood to deal with him after earlier.

“Our hotel room?” He laughed, “what are you some kind of rebound?”

Naru heard Mai begin to cry and he felt anger growing again and started walking away once again.

“Come back here, I’m not letting you leave with her.”

Naru felt his PK building up until a small hand touched his cheek and two tear-filled eyes met his, “Take me home.” Naru nodded and this time no one stopped him.

Elijah watched silently as Naru led Mai away remembering the hurt in her eyes, had he really lost her forever?

Naru looked over to Mai as they walked back, she was shaking slightly and was covered in goosebumps, “Mai are you cold?”

She shook her head but that didn’t stop him from removing his coat and draping it over her shoulders, noticing how big it was on her. Once they reached Naru’s hotel room he unlocked the door and took Mai over to his bed. She crawled into the bed and Naru noticed how quickly she fell asleep.

“Mai what are you doing to me?”

* * *

I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk  
And I'm thinking  
How I need your love, how I need your love  
Yeah, it sinks in

When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya  
Sorority t-shirt, the same one you wore when we were  
Sky-high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle  
Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya  
I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila


	4. Crush Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a mini-chapter in the old version that I remember loving writing. It's Mai's version of To All the Boys I've Loved before. The song I picked for this chapter is Crush Culture by Conan Gray.  
> Also, I use a name generator for most of the names and when I saw Benjiro Bean I thought it was too hilarious to not use.

Mai sat in her bedroom frantically writing the newest love letter for her personal collection. Besides the two already tucked away in her closet one more was sitting in her bed. After Mai had successfully finished writing her letter she skipped into her closet to collect her secret box. The box itself was her mother’s old sewing box, it was a lilac box with a flower-patterned ribbon that tied around it. After she died Mai turned it into her love letterbox.  
“There, all done,” Mai said, pulling out the other letters.   
Each letter was written to a boy who Mai had a crush on that she just couldn’t get over. The first one was for a guy named Benjiro Bean who was a transfer student who was in her class for a year. He sat two seats in front of her and seemed shy at first but was actually really funny and sweet once she got to know him. He moved to a different part of Japan shortly after she started working at SPR. She really wished she had kept in contact with him.   
  
  
_Dear Benjiro Bean_  
 _Since the first day I met you I knew I was gonna have feelings for you. You have that contagious sense of humor, that can make anyone laugh. You can be caring and compassionate, but also a little self-absorbed. You have this way of always making me feel important and never leave me out. Like the time where I made you pizza and ate it even if it was probably undercooked. Even now that our end is coming near, I can honestly say that I indeed loved you; just as you had loved me_  
 _Love,_  
 _Mai._   
  
  
  
Mai read the letter and couldn’t help but laugh at her past self. She always had a flair for the dramatics, but that was pretty obvious. To Mai, he was the reason she started this, and honestly, she did miss him. Maybe If she applies at Cambridge she could work up the nerve to try and find him again   
The next letter was the one that meant the most to her, some days she even thought about sending it to him. Maybe she would...if she knew where he even lived now, but Mai knew she would never have the courage to do so. The letter was addressed to her ex-boss Oliver Davis and was the only one that was stained with teardrops.   
  
  
_Dear Naru,_  
 _It has been one week since you left and I still seem to be at a loss for words. Your words are like a curse running through my mind, “me or gene”. I know the answer and I have known since that day. It’s you, Oliver, it has always been you. I fell in love with the way you acted so cold, even though we all knew how nice you could be. You gave me a job, a family, and hope for the future. I hid the pain behind a smile, and it seemed like you were the only one who saw through it. We are similar in that sense, you hide your pain behind an emotionless mask, that only slipped on a few occasions. I was once told that you treated me differently than everyone else on the team, but I guess I’ll never know if that's true or not. Truthfully I don’t know if I will ever see you again and that scares me. In a matter of hours, I was told the man I love wasn’t who he said he was, and that he would be leaving. I was also so scared that with you leaving I would lose my SPR family, and I don’t think I can take it if that happens._  
 _Naru please come back into my life, I miss you so much. Somedays I sit silently waiting for you to call out for tea, but I’m just met with more silence. It is pitiful that even now that you are gone I still can’t picture my life without you. Oliver Davis, I love you not Gene or anyone else. I Love You._  
 _Mai_  
  
  
  
Even now Mai couldn’t lie and had to admit she still hid feelings for Naru deep down in her heart. Every time she read that letter she felt the same tingling pain in her chest. It seemed no matter how bad she wanted the feelings to go away, they stayed there. She would be lying if she said even now she didn’t stay up wondering what Naru was doing or if he was happy.   
The final letter was written to a guy named Elijah he only recently moved to Japan from America and was in Mai’s English class. They both got kicked out of class one day and have been talking since then.   
  
_Dear Eli,_  
 _I write this now and can’t help but smile thinking about your dork of a face. When I talk to you it’s like I get lost in your eyes. Elijah, you are such a truthful and loving person, and I could never picture you hurting anyone ever. I love clubbing with you and Suzume. She seems to be getting kind of jealous that we have been hanging out alone and going on “dates” as she says, but I’m sure she is just joking._  
  
 _Wow, we have been dating for two weeks and I am so happy. When I am with you it is like nothing can ever go wrong. As dorky as this sounds you’re like my knight in shining armor._

 _M_ ai

Mai put the last of the letters into the box before returning it back into its spot in her closet. She knew it was dangerous keeping such personal things, but it’s not like anyone would ever send them...right?

* * *

Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out  
I know what you're doing, tryna get me to pursue ya  
Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out  
Spill my guts out, spill my guts out

Oh no, don't look in their eyes  
'Cause that's how they get you  
Kiss you then forget you (crush)  
All they're feeding you is beautiful lies  
So hide in the bathroom  
'Til they find someone else new


	5. If I loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a bit since I posted. Its been a bit stressful in the world, but I thought I better just buckle down and get something done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it seems short. The original chapter was really short so I tried to add filler to it because it's not like I can add much story development into these first few chapters. I have to say I'm looking forward to finally being able to write something new for this story. Anyway, the song for this chapter is If I loved you by Delta Rae; hope you enjoy

Mai woke up in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever slept in and instantly didn’t want to get up. Her eyes wandered around the room, and she quickly realized that it wasn't her and Madoka's, then her eyes noticed something move slightly in the corner. Her eyes saw an unconscious Naru sleeping on a chair, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Mai wondered if he gave up his bed for her and then slept all night in that chair. If that was the case, then Mai felt quite bad, knowing how his neck was going to hurt. As quiet as she could be Mai tiptoed out of the room and towards the door. Carefully, she opened the door and quickly made it to her own room. Sighing, she knocked on the door and waited for Madoka to open the door. Once Mai was in her room she mumbled something about needing to take a shower and practically ran to the bathroom. Madoka just rolled her eyes and continued packing her bag for her plane ride later that day.

  
Meanwhile, Naru sat quietly in his hotel room trying not to laugh at the girl's actions. Little to Mai’s knowledge Naru was wide awake and saw the brunette's failed attempt to sneak out without waking him. He thought about saying something to her but he figured since they would be staying in the same hotel room until the case was finished so that would be a bad idea. 

He had just found out the other day that BSPR had a new emergent case that required all of them back instantly. Well, apparently everyone but him that is. He figured it was his mother and Madoka's idea that he stay behind. He knew Madoka was just as capable of solving the case here.

Noll sat in his hotel room going over the case files, it didn’t seem like it would be a very complicated case. The building itself didn’t have much history or at least nothing important for the investigation. Besides from the missing person report the client mentioned and a few strange break-ins, the building itself was perfectly normal. Deciding there was no more information he could gather at the moment; he resorted to trying to work on his latest book. Already predicting he was going to have less time to work once a certain person makes her way to England.

* * *

  
Later that afternoon, Mai sat at the airport with SPR and their new friends from England. There were about 15 minutes until they were departing, and she couldn’t understand why she was so down. She knew that she would see them again in a little less than a week, but then she realized that in a few days it would be her who was leaving. She was scared about leaving her family, and couldn’t deny her fears about England.

“Mai dear, why do you look so sad?” Luella questioned causing everyone to look at Mai.

“I don’t know, airports just seem to give off that feeling,” Mai answered fake smiling. Naru knew she was lying, but his mother seemed to believe her.

“Maybe it has to do with your clairvoyance or other psychic abilities; like the emotions of the building are latching on to you?” Martin questioned.

“That could be,” Mai said. It wasn’t completely far off, maybe the environment was helping to fuel her emotions.

“Hey, Mai, will you run to the gift shop with me for a second,” Madoka asked, pulling Mai from everyone before she could even respond. Once they were away, Modaka spoke up again, “So you stayed with Noll last night?”

“Umm yeah I didn’t have the room key, so he just let me stay in his room.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Makoda asked joking, causing Mai to blush madly. Obviously she knew the answer to the question, but she couldn’t help teasing Mai. Plus she hoped it would help Mai cheer up a bit or at least get her mind off of whatever was bugging her.

“Excuse me,” Mai asked shocked, “of course I didn't sleep with him. I slept in his bed, and he slept in the chair.” Just as Makoda had hoped Mai's mood began to change. “Which honestly doesn’t make any sense now that I think of it, he had a perfectly good couch in the other room.”

Madoka laughed at Mai’s reaction, “Maybe he just wanted to watch you sleep,” she told her. Once again causing poor Mai to blush even more.

Madoka would have loved to stay and tease Mai for hours longer, but sadly she knew it was about time to get on her plane. She did, however, find comfort in the fact that soon she could tease Mai practically every day. The pink-haired lady couldn’t stop herself from imagining what would happen to her two favorite teens over the next few years. Or just when Oliver would figure out what she and Luella already could see.

Once the two made it back to the others, it was finally time to say goodbye. Luella pulled Mai into a tight hug and told her to be safe on the case. With the goodbyes, all finished they boarded the plane and were off to England  


* * *

  
  


Mai and Naru leisurely made their way to the cafe and Naru could tell something was up with Mai. He decided it would be better to not question her on it and instead focus on the case. Soon Naru was ordering her to set up cameras and get temperature recordings for each room, Mai was thankful there were only 3 rooms on this case. Mai returned to base and saw Naru deep in thought, so she took this moment to rest for a second on the couch.

  
Mai dazedly looked around and found herself in what seemed like the same room as before, but it looked much different now. It looked like someone's living room, a girl, there were heels by the door. She saw a young girl with bright curly red hair walk into the room fiddling with her makeup in the mirror. Mai noticed how pretty she was, judging by her complexion she was a foreigner. A few seconds later there was a loud knocking at the door, and the girl opened to find a man looking at her angrily, he walked past her and into the living room. Mai could tell the man was furious about something, as he began pacing the room.

“Why haven’t you called me, I see you at the bar with some other guy, and you don’t even bother to call me?” He said, sounding angry. “I left you countless messages, the least you could do would be to respond to me.”

“Why would I need to, it’s not like you’re my boyfriend?”

“That isn’t fair, Maria I love you, why can’t you just love me,” he sounded irritated.

“I’m sorry Nico I just can’t, love doesn’t just work like that, now if you would please get out.” 

“I get out, have you forgotten that I own this whole building, how about you get out,” Nico began to charge at Maria and raised his hand to hit her, and Mai found herself violently pulled away from her dream from a voice that sounded like Naru

  
“Mai, I need you to wake up right now, or I jus….”

Mai opened her eyes to see Naru looking down on her worried, but also slightly shocked. He ran his hand through his hair and slid to the ground in front of the couch. There were a couple of seconds of silence before Mai began explaining her dream to Naru, he just nodded to let her know that he heard her.  


“We should head back to the hotel,” was all Naru said before silently getting up.  


The walk to the hotel room had once again been filled with silence. She almost thought she had done something to make Naru upset. He had been acting unusual ever since she woke up from her dream. Mai couldn’t help but wish for Monk to be here so she could joke with someone about Naru going mute.  


“Whatever you’re thinking about probably isn’t as funny as you think it is,” Naru said coldly startling Mai from her thoughts.  


“Jerk,” Mai said, waiting for Naru to unlock the door before going into what would be one of the most awkward nights of her life.

Mai found herself thinking back to what Maria had said in her dream, ‘love just doesn’t work like that’; how true she was.

* * *

If I loved you, life would be easy  
There'd be no truth that I'd be scared of  
I could walk through every valley  
And you'd light me with all of your love  
But I don't love you, not like I want to  
I don't love you and that makes it hard


	6. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I looked back on this chapter on ff and I was in such a different place back then. Anyway if you were a fan of the original version you probably noticed this chapter changed a lot. I just felt Naru seemed too OOC and it threw off the story. Well, this was the last chapter of the old version so from now on it will all be brand new!!!! Anyway finding a song for this chapter was so hard, but I finally desided on Bruises by Lewis Capaldi

Mai sat down on the couch of their hotel room and she could hear Naru fumbling around in the bedroom. Her face reddened slightly at the thought of him changing in the next room, but she quickly turned the TV on to focus on something else in the meantime. She couldn’t help but laugh when some ghost hunting show was on, and she was shocked when Naru sat down next to her to watch it. It was weird for her in so many ways, but it also felt normal and almost comforting having him with her. Every once in awhile Naru would mumble about them being amateurs and Mai had to agree with him. Soon Mai found herself growing quite sleepy and before she even knew it she had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Naru as he continued watching tv before he found himself tired as well. Carefully he maneuvered Mais head onto the pillow and stood up from the couch. He once again found himself admiring the sleeping girl below him, quickly silencing the thoughts running through his mind. Before making his way into the bedroom to sleep himself.

Mai woke up to the sound of running water and someone knocking on the door. Sleepy she answered the door and found a cute boy around her age in a hotel uniform.

  
“Hello,” Mai questioned, “did you need something?”

  
“Yes, sorry didn’t mean to wake you, I was just delivering the room service that was ordered,” he sounded somewhat nervous, “may I bring it in?”

“Oh, of course, come right in,” Mai said moving away from the door frame and into the kitchen not noticing the water shut off.

  
“So are you and your boyfriend on vacation or?” the boy asked.

  
“We’re here for work, and he's not..”

  
“Mai,” Naru said watching the girl quickly whip around to face him before addressing the hotel worker, “thank you but I can take it from here” Naru then began ushering the boy out of the room and shutting the door on him.

  
“Naru, that was incredibly rude.”

  
“I thanked him,” he said with not even a hint of a smile on his face, “now eat and get ready, I want this case done soon so I can get home.”

  
Mai rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She quickly ate her food, showered, and got dressed for the long day ahead. After a quick talk with Madoka, she finally was ready and found Naru writing in his journal at the table.

“Mai will you sit for a second,” Mai was confused but sat nonetheless.

  
“I have requested that you not be scheduled for any of my classes during your time at Cambridge.”

“Excuse me?” anger swelling within her and a hint of sadness as well.

  
“Calm down and let me explain before you get all angry and storm out.” Mai didn’t respond just glared at him letting him know to start talking.

  
“The courses that I teach are mostly dealing with the basics of parapsychology, so you would already know everything in the classes. That also being said you are a member of Madoka's team for BSPR, the same team I’m on, and I don’t want to deal with jealousy in class. That being said I plan to study your powers in great detail in one of my future books, to make this possible my father has requested that you stay with me while in England. Students are not allowed to live with their professors, for obvious reasons, so you cannot be my student.”

“Naru, I don’t have to live with you, I already owe you so much,”

  
“You don't owe me anything Mai, my mother insisted and has probably already begun furnishing your bedroom. Now I need to go to the library to look for some information, I’ll meet you at the cafe at 7.”   
  


* * *

  
Naru had just finished gathering the information that he needed and began making his way to the cafe. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Mai earlier and the thoughts that were rushing through his head. He was truly very thankful Mai wouldn’t be taking his classes because he couldn’t deal with how the other students would treat her. Mai was no teacher’s pet, but her situation was specific and he already knew her professors would love her. He was personally relieved when he learned she wouldn’t be enrolled in his class, due to the strange feelings he’s felt since he left for Japan. Not that these feelings were necessarily bad, but he couldn’t logically explain them. He hated the fact that be couldn’t explain what was happening to him.

He thought about last night and how calm he felt just watching TV with her and the strange feeling he felt when she had fallen asleep on him. Finally, he thought of watching her sleep on the couch and the sudden urge he felt to kiss her. He needed to get his mind in check, he couldn’t be thinking in this way. He thought back to his time in England and how after Japan he found himself missing it. He missed his team and their endless bickering, but mostly he missed Mai. He found his mind on his former assistant quite frequently, he considered asking Lin but what would the man tell him. He found himself not being able to put a word to his feelings until one day it hit him. Lost, without Mai, he felt lost. Why is that?

Logically he didn’t find Mai unattractive, she was a woman around his age after all. The idea of Mai was most likely just a temporary emotion due to him finally seeing her after so long. He concluded that he was miss reading these feelings due to the fact that he had missed Mai, and now with her back again it was just an odd sensation. Once he was back in England he would focus on work and things would return to sanity.

  
Sighing he quickly sent Monk the location of the cafe, he wanted this case closed tonight. Naru was already days behind in his work and Mai coming to England was surely going to be a distraction for him. Part of him wished Mai wasn’t staying with him, but his mother had insisted it would be good for her. After all, he could help Mai if she was struggling with homework or having issues understanding new customs. He also would have the ability to keep her safe, something he would be unable to do if she stayed elsewhere. But why was he so worried about her safety, it’s not like she wasn’t safe at the dorms.

He remembered the argument his parents had regarding Mai, just days before leaving for Japan. Luella didn’t think Mai should work for BSPR due to her taking classes, she didn’t want Mai falling behind. On the other hand, Martin considered Mai’s abilities too beneficial to not work for them. 

Naru was the first to make it to the cafe, followed by Monk who was quickly told the plan, and lastly Mai. She was chatting with Monk while Naru finished reviewing his case file and Mai appeared to be talking to Monk about one last SPR in Japan extravaganza. She seemed hesitant but finally agreed in the end. Naru cleared his throat to get the pair's attention.

  
“The ghost that haunts this building is Maria, she was murdered by the former owner of the building and her spirit hasn’t been able to pass on. Mai, you will exorcise the spirit and we will be here to assist. Afterward, Monk will cleanse the cafe and the case will be closed. He wanted this case over, and more importantly, he wanted to be back in England.

  
After everything was set up Naru had Mai and Monk begin the cleansing. Mai called out to the spirit of Maria and told her how after Nick killed her he was so struck with grief that he had killed himself. Maria confessed that she had secretly loved Nick but knew she couldn’t be with him and that was holding her back. Mai convinced her that she needed to forgive herself and let these feelings of guilt go. Soon after she had passed on guilt-free. Afterward, Monk had cleansed the cafe one last time and with that, the case was closed

After Naru and Mai made it back to their hotel room Mai seemed off in her own world and Naru wanted to know what the girl was thinking.

  
“Mai,” Naru said lightly turning her face toward him, “what’s wrong?”

  
“It’s just so weird I’ve lived in Japan all my life and in a few days I’ll be somewhere totally new and different,” she looked Naru in the eyes, “truthfully I’m so scared, what if BSPR doesn’t like me or I can’t make any new friends.”

Naru looked down at the poor girl and stepped close to her. Normally he felt uncomfortable this close to anyone, but not with Mai. He remembered the case where the ceiling collapsed on top of him, and the feeling of her body against his own; protecting her.

  
“Mai everyone is going to love you, there isn’t a soul who could hate you and if one does it is only because they wish they could be you. I know you’re scared of leaving your new family but I promise you, my mother, already considers you apart of mine and she's only met you once.”

  
Naru placed his chin on top of Mai’s head, pulling her into a hug. His mind was racing, what was he doing. He wanted to run out the door, get away from this girl, but when he saw her face his mind went blank.

  
“Everyone loves you."  
 **  
**

* * *

Counting days, counting days  
Since my love up and got lost on me  
And every breath that I've been takin'  
Since you left feels like a waste on me  
I've been holding on to hope  
That you'll come back when you can find some peace  
'Cause every word that I've heard spoken  
Since you left feels like a hollow street

I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind  
But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind  
Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side


End file.
